The Traveler's Files: Myrna's Story
by Myrna Maeve
Summary: A teenage girl in her late teens entered a dusty antique shop that won't be there tomorrow, although she didn't know it. Just like she didn't know how her life was about to take a drastic turn for the unusual.
1. Thrift Shop

**Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, this story was somewhat spawned from another story by LaughingTragedy, who has been collaborating with me for the recent chapters of that story, The Traveler's Files: Hetalia. You should go read it, as this story might make a little more sense that way.**

**Anywho, this story revolves around my adventures through the omniverse, and is a collab between LaughingTragedy and myself. Don't like, don't read. I own nothing but myself, and the shopkeeper belongs to LaughingTragedy.**

**Now, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>A teenage girl in her late teens entered a dusty antique shop that wouldn't be there tomorrow, although she didn't know it. The girl had short-ish auburn hair, stormy blue eyes, and stylish red-framed glasses; she wore jeans and a form-fitting Slytherin tee. A pair of red Converse sneakers rounded out her outfit.<p>

This girl's name was Myrna, and she was on a mission. Said mission was to find good bargains on cool or interesting items, i.e. to go thrift shopping.

She went to the counter and rang a little bell that was there.

"Yes?" Myrna jumped when a strange accented voice came from behind her.

She turned to see a middle-age African American woman in what appeared to be a witch's dress. She seemed nice, although a bit otherworldly.

"Ah, hi," Myrna said, looking around. "I was just wondering where you keep the best and least expensive items, if it's not any trouble?" This shop had a lot of cool stuff, from the looks of it, and she was excited to see what she could find.

The shopkeeper got a devious smile, "Oh, I know just what you're looking for." She pointed towards the darker corner of the shop that she was apparently too cheap to put so much as a lamp in. "Go past the sketch pads, behind the red door, and you'll see a few items I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Great, thanks!" Myrna grinned, following the shopkeeper's directions. She wasn't too sure what had been up with that devious smile, but all thoughts of it left her mind when a crimson red long coat caught her eye. "Oh!"

Rushing over to it, she tried it on to find it fit her perfectly. "This is awesome! I've always wanted one of these in this color!" She twirled, watching the coat flare out behind her. Checking the price tag, her grin widened. "And it's only 35 bucks! Wow!"

Myrna started singing Thrift Shop under her breath as she continued to browse. "I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket …" The next thing she found was a pair of black fingerless gloves, and upon trying them on she found them to be extremely comfortable. She didn't really see anything of interest after that, and was about to go back to the counter and pay for her finds. Then she saw it, a bit of brown leather poking out from underneath a pile of moth-eaten scarves.

Pushing the scarves away, she gasped. "Holy shit…"

There, on the wrist of what looked to be a fake skeleton, was a wide, brown leather wrist strap with a strange thin device on it, better known as a vortex manipulator. Or at least, it was a model of one. Real vortex manipulators didn't exist, after all.

Myrna was shocked, to say the least. "This is incredible! I've been trying to get one of these for ages!" She took the vortex manipulator from the fake skeleton's wrist and put it on her own, and was amazed to find that it fit her perfectly, almost like it had been made for her. The girl turned her wrist this way and that, admiring her find with glee. "This is awesome! I can't believe no one's bought this yet!"

She touched the device on her wrist almost reverently, then froze when the screen lit up. "What the… is it supposed to-"

When the shopkeeper heard a loud BZAP come from the room Myrna went into, she smiled.

"Hopefully she'll do better than the last kid who came in here."


	2. A Whole New World

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD was, for once, having a perfectly ordinary day, until he heard a loud BZAP sound and a teenage girl in red appeared before him.

"What the f-?" Before he could finish that, the girl collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Fury press a button on his jacket, "Hill?"

"Yes Director Fury?"

"I have an unconscious teenager who just appeared out of nowhere."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good." Fury then pulled out a pistol he keeps on him in the event this girl was dangerous. "Why can't it ever just be a normal day?"

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Myrna groaned, "what the hell hit me?" Her entire body felt sore, and her head was pounding. She wondered if this was what a hangover felt like.<p>

Opening her eyes, she blinked in confusion at how blurry everything seemed. She moved to take off her glasses only to find herself in handcuffs. "The fuck… why am I in handcuffs? Christo, what in the world happened while I was out?"

"Well, we searched through your pockets and found a driver's license that was issued 8 years from now, drawings depicting notable figures, including Agent Coulson, and a rather... odd story involving him and Agent Barton." Maria Hill was very intrigued by this intruder.**[1]**

"Wait what, what are you talking abou- you searched my flash drives?! That is so not cool! I have personal stuff on those, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You teleported in front of Director Fury, possibly to assassinate him, and you expect us not to look through your belongings?"

"Teleported? Director Fury? Seriously, what on earth are you talking about? Where am I?" Myrna was getting more and more confused, which wasn't helped by her currently blurry vision. "And aren't you that Canadian chick from How I Met Your Mother?"

Hill wasn't sure if the girl was playing stupid or was actually mentally insane. Either way, they were getting nowhere so she left the room, hoping the girl will crack after a few hours.

* * *

><p>Fury was, well, furious. The Helicarrier was breached by a teenager, he could've been killed if she was an assassin, she somehow knows about a number of agents, and to top it all she doesn't come up in their extensive database. The news that Hill got them little intel didn't help calm him down.<p>

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT! FIND OUT WHO SHE IS!"

Maria sighed, "Should we send in Coulson? He's better dealing with the freakier crooks."

Fury agreed and told her to find him.

* * *

><p>Myrna was trying to figure out what happened. <em>Okay, whoever that chick was, she mentioned a Coulson, a Barton, and a Director Fury. The only people I know of with those names who work for the same organization are Phillip Coulson, Clint Barton, and Nick Fury of SHIELD from Marvel. But Marvel is fictional; this can't be real. Is this a prank? Am I dreaming? Have I gone completely insane? Or… have I actually entered another universe?<em>

She dismissed that last one as the most improbable, at least until she saw the door open.

Agent Coulson fixed his tie as he took a seat across from the girl, who for some reason looked dumbfounded.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Miss Maeve."

"Holy shit…" Myrna croaked, wide-eyed; she was starting to believe this might actually be real. "Please tell me that you're an actor and you aren't actually Phillip Coulson."

Phil kept a straight face, "I'm afraid I am Phil Coulson, I read the story you made of me by the way."

"I didn't write it, I just downloaded it," Myrna said, her face pale. "What year is it, and where am I?"

"2006, you're on board the Helicarrier."

"Fuck… FUCK. This is real, I'm actually on the SHIELD Helicarrier, this isn't a dream, oh my god!" Myrna rambled, a panicked look in her eyes. "I'm in another universe. I'm in another universe. How did this happen?! How will I get home?! What if I can't get home?! Oh my god, what if I'm stuck here forever, I'll never see my family again, I'll never see my dog again, or my friends, or anyone I know, and they'll never know what happened to me! Ohmygod, ohmygod, OHMYGOD!"

She started hyperventilating. "Holy shit, what if I'm not real? What if i'm not a real person who's suddenly found themselves in a fictional universe, what if I'm actually a fictional character who is just being brought into the story? What if my entire existence is a lie?! What if-"

Coulson interrupted her quickly, "C-can you go back to the part, 'in a FICTIONAL universe' please?"

Snapping out of it, Myrna took a few deep breaths. "R-right, sorry. Um, well... shit, how do I put this- wait, you actually believe me? You don't think I'm nuts? I'd understand if you thought I was nuts, hell, I'd probably think I was nuts if I was you, and I'm rambling again, sorry, I do that when I'm nervous. What was the question again?"

Phil calmly restated, hoping she was just a crazy time traveler or something, "Can you go back to the part where you said you're in a fictional universe?"

"Right… so, in my world, you're a fictional character created by Marvel comics. That doesn't necessarily mean you are a fictional character, it just means you are in my world. Wow, that sounds so weird, saying 'my world'."

Phil gladly believed her as he got a grip on his sanity, "Okay, I believe we had an incident like this with a talking duck named Howard." He then realized what he just said, "We don't really like to acknowledge that fact."

"The fact that there are different realities?"

"The fact a talking duck exists in this reality."

"There's also a talking raccoon that doesn't know he's a raccoon, but he's in another galaxy," Myrna said, remembering Guardians of the Galaxy.

Phil got an uneasy smile, _Maybe she is just crazy. Then again there's a green sasquatch on this planet so who knows._

* * *

><p>Fury's interest peaked and he decided to enter.<p>

"If what you're saying is true, I only have one question," He looked Myrna in the eye, "What are you doing here?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't you hear me freaking out over being in an alternate universe? I have no idea what I'm doing here, and only a vague idea of HOW I got here. Any other questions?" She would have said 'any other stupid questions', but she figured that was a bad idea.

Fury signaled for Coulson to speak with him in private.

* * *

><p>"So, do you believe her?" Fury kept his eye on the girl in the room.<p>

"Her earlier panic attack seemed genuine, and she doesn't appear to be lying," Coulson stated. "She's either telling us the truth or she believes what she's telling us is the truth."

"As for her belongings?"

"They have nothing incriminating on them, although some of the drawings and stories were a bit odd. We couldn't get the device on her wrist off of her, though, and we don't know what it is. One of the lab techs commented that it looked like something from a Doctor Who episode."

Fury sighed, "So, if she's stuck here what do we do? Train her as an agent?" He laughed silently at the thought of her as an agent.

"That's not actually a bad idea, sir. It would enable us to keep an eye on her while she's here, and she may have knowledge that we can use."

Fury pondered on it, "I suppose so."

* * *

><p>The two walked in and Coulson took the handcuffs off of Myrna.<p>

"Finally! You have no idea how uncomfortable those were," Myrna said happily, grinning. "Not to mention my vision has been blurry this entire time. I really need to clean my glasses." She took off her glasses and went to clean them with the bottom of her shirt, only to blink in confusion when her vision cleared. "What the…" She put her glasses back on, then took them off again, then repeated the process. "Holy shit, I don't need my glasses anymore! When did that happen?"**[2]**

Coulson coughed to get her attention, and Myrna looked at him, somewhat sheepish.

"Sorry, I've had to wear these for years. What's going to happen now?"

"We can have our guys take a look at the glasses thing, but for now, how would you like to join SHIELD?"

Myrna stared at him, stunned. "Seriously? You barely know anything about me; I'm not even eighteen! Why would you want me for an age-" Then it dawned on her. "Oh, I get it. You guys have to keep an eye me because I'm an anomaly. Sure, I'll join SHIELD. Now that I think about, that's probably the best thing for me to do, considering I don't exist here." She grinned. "Does this mean I get a codename? Can it be Carmine, or maybe Crimson? Oh, what about Vesper?"

"You don't get the codename until after your training, then you'll be assigned one."

Myrna pouted, then perked up again. "What kind of training?"

"You're gonna be a SHIELD agent, what kind of training do you think you'll have to go through?"

"Right, stupid question, sorry." She paused. "This is gonna suck, isn't it?"

"Ever seen Full Metal Jacket?"

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Myrna collapsed as she was half-way through the obstacle course, until she heard a voice say<p>

"MAEVE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TIRED OR MISS YOUR MOMMY, GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

Groaning, Myrna struggled to her feet and kept going, flipping the instructor the bird as she did so. "FUCK YOU TOO, SIR! DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH?"

The instructor turned his attention to some of the other soldiers.

Myrna ran past most of the "normal" agents in front of her and passed out at the finish line.

"Why didn't I take the office position?"

* * *

><p>After two years, Myrna finally finished her training and was currently waiting for Fury to give her her badge and codename.<p>

_I can't believe it's already been two years…_ she thought. _It feels like I haven't aged a day. Hell, I haven't aged a day._**[3]**

Her train of thought was interrupted by Hill coming out of Fury's office, telling her he's ready to see her.

Myrna nodded and went in. _This is it._

The room was dark and the only light was illuminating Director Fury. "Take a seat."

She sat, then looked at Fury expectantly.

"You have grown a lot these past two years, you've become a skilled combatant and have excelled in your classes. Possibly due to this world's effect on you."**[4]**

Myrna nodded, proud of her accomplishments, but she wished Fury would get on with it. She'd waited two years for this!

He pulled a card out of his pocket and passed it to Myrna.

"Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Anomaly. Your first mission is to check out a place of interest in Romania." Fury pulled out a file labeled LT. "I suggest you look through this while on your flight."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**[1] The story she's talking about is "There's a Dog-Related Pun in There Somewhere (Don't Worry; Tony's On It)" by Perpetual Motion over on AO3. The summary is as follows: "Phil gets turned into a corgi. There are emotions involving Clint. That's literally the entire plot." It's a G-rated Clint Barton/Phil Coulson fic. I highly recommend it, actually. It's cute, and there's a Pavlov's Dog joke.**

**[2] One of the general effects that traveling dimensions has on my OC-self. Her vision was fixed and slightly enhanced, and she can see better in the dark than a normal human. She doesn't have the night-vision of an owl or a cat (or a vampire), but it's good enough.**

**[3] Again, one of the effects that traveling dimensions has on my OC-self. She doesn't age outside of her natural world and timeline. Her hair and nails will grow, but she won't age. She can still get injured and/or killed though. **

**[4] If you've read LaughingTragedy's story "Traveler's Files: Hetalia", you'll know that different sectors of the omniverse have different effects on those who travel through them. Marvel falls under the "Hero" sector, which has a 50/50 chance of giving a traveler a super power. My OC-self's 'super power(s)' are somewhat accelerated learning ability, somewhat enhanced hearing, and enhanced speed, reflexes, and stamina. She is NOT as fast super-speedsters such as Quicksilver or the Flash, her reflexes are NOT as good as people like Spider-Man or Black Widow, and her stamina, while better than the average human's, is NOT as great as say, Superman's. Same with her enhanced hearing; she's not going to be able to hear a pin drop three miles away, or even one mile away. Her abilities have definite limits. I'm sorry for the rant, but I want to make sure people don't think my OC-self is a Mary Sue, because she's not. She has flaws, issues, and problems just like anyone else. One such problem is an addiction to fanfiction and fanart, hence why she has a ton of those on her flash drives. She downloads them off the internet so she can look at them again later.**


	3. Enchanted

_Dammit, why couldn't I take a Quinjet or something?_ Myrna thought as the kid in the row behind her started wailing about something. _What kind of super-secret agent flies economy? _The fat guy next to her was drooling in his sleep and snoring loudly, much to her displeasure. She went back to reading the files Fury had given her and sighed.

_So what am I looking for._

_{It's been reported that a number of disappearances are the result of some creatures "feeding time". SHIELD has already sent agents to investigate but only few came back, one of them was able to get this photo._

_*shows a blurry picture of what looked to be a bat/human creature*_

_It's unknown if this is a vampire or some extraterrestrial being but we do know that this creature is dangerous and far more powerful than the regular human being. Approach with caution.}_

_A vampire? Why didn't they tell me there were vampires? That's awesome! Well, not awesome for their victims, but still awesome!_ Myrna thought excitedly. Then the wailing kid behind her started kicking her seat, and she groaned. _I hate public transportation._

* * *

><p>"So, this is the target's lair," Myrna said, looking at the old castle before her. "Whoever they are, they certainly have good taste."<p>

She wore the red long coat and black fingerless gloves she had arrived in. A dagger was strapped to each of her thighs, and a collapsible halberd was sheathed at her waist. It was just before dusk, which may not have been the best time to go after a vampire.

Myrna pulled out a commlink. "Agent Anomaly to SHIELD, come in SHIELD."

"Reading you loud and clear Maeve, what's your status?"

"I'm outside the castle now; I'm about to go in. No sign of the target so far."

"Either way, watch your back. The only thing we found of the last poor sap to go in there was his badge. Good luck."

"Got it, and thanks. Anomaly out." Myrna switched off the commlink and returned it to her coat. She took a deep breath, then let it out. _Okay, I can do this. I'm better prepared than the last guy. He didn't know anything about vampire lore; I do. _

With a look of determination on her face, Myrna strode towards the castle, looking for a potential entrance she could use. It would be practically suicidal to just knock on the front door, after all. She wanted, no, needed to have the advantage of the element of surprise.

A large open window caught her eye. The window was about fifteen feet above the ground, but Myrna was not deterred. Taking a grappling hook gun out from the depths of her coat **[1]**, she took careful aim, then fired. The grappling hook soared through the air and hooked onto the bottom of the window with a soft thunk. After tugging on the attached climbing rope to make sure the grapple was secure, Myrna swiftly made her way up the wall to the window and entered the castle.

The newbie SHIELD agent found herself in a room full of weapons, the window providing the only source of light. Looking around, her gaze landed on a halberd hanging from a rack on the wall. The pole-arm seemed to call to her, and she approached it curiously.

Well-carved bloodwood made up the weapon's handle, while the blade was honed to razor perfection. Strange runes were carved into the metal, giving it a mystical look. It put her SHIELD-issued collapsible halberd to shame, and Myrna couldn't help reaching out to take it from the rack.

A rush of warmth flowed through her when her hand made contact with the handle, and the runes on the blade began to glow a vivid crimson red. An unexplainable feeling of euphoria came over her.**[2]** This went away after she heard someone say,

"Isn't it rude to take what's not yours?"

Myrna spun around, halberd held at the ready, only to find that no one was there. _Am I hearing things?_ She wondered, taking a defensive position nervously.

"You're not."

Startled, she jumped, looking around wildly. "Did you read my mind, or did you just guess?" She asked, careful to keep her voice calm.

"You tell me, you are an expert on vampire lore correct?"

She scowled. "Well damn, so much for the element of surprise. You knew I was here the whole time, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, I didn't sense your presence until you picked up the halberd, even now I still have trouble recognizing your scent."

"I see," Myrna said, walking to the center of the room cautiously. "I hope it's a good scent; I'd hate to smell bad."

The voice laughed, "It's a rather unique scent, somewhat intoxicating and… What's the word? Otherworldly?"

"You flatter me," the girl chuckled, slowly inching for the door. She still couldn't see the owner of the voice, which made her somewhat nervous. _They haven't attacked me so far, but that doesn't mean they won't..._

"Why would I wish to harm you? I haven't had company in a _long _time." This time the voice came from behind Myrna.

"All the agents who came before me have been atta-" she said, turning, only to stop when she saw the vampire's face. "Hot damn…"

He looked nothing like the photos taken from past agents, in fact he looked more like something out of an anime. He had on what seemed to be royal attire with a black and red color scheme, which contrasted wonderfully with his pale complexion. His eyes were like rubies, his hair black like the night, and he had a beautiful smile that showed off his fangs.

"Is something wrong?" He slowly moved towards Myrna.

"You're really attractive," she blurted out, her face flushing. _And whoever took the photo that was in the file seriously sucks at photography._

"Ah yes, the photos. I tend to show my _uglier _side when I have intruders break in and try to kill me." The smile on his face faded slightly.

"Kill you? I was just told to investigate the disappearances."

The man seemed to be intrigued by this bit of info. "They never told you I was to be turned into a weapon? Or the fact humans have been trying to kill me for centuries and I only acted in self-defense? I even exiled myself to this castle."

Myrna's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she scowled. "Typical humanity, honestly. Always trying to destroy that which they don't understand." She took a more relaxed stance. "It really ticks me off."

The vampire kept moving forward towards her, "Well, you have to admit humanity is at least very pleasing to the eye." His smile got a bit devious with the last line.

She quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "True, for the most part. There are those who are not so nice to look at."

"You of course fall into the beautiful category. Would you like it if I gave you a tour around the castle?" He motioned for the door, which swung open on its own.

Myrna blushed. "Thank you. And I think I'd like that." She looked at the halberd still in her hands. "Can I keep this?"

The vampire gave her a grin, "Of course, consider it as a thank you for not killing me."

She grinned back, stashing the halberd in her coat. "You're welcome. I doubt I would have been able to kill you, anyway. I'm not that skilled."

The man put his arm around Myrna, "I'm sure you'd be quite a challenge for me, you do seem much more capable than the others. More captivating also."

"You're quite captivating yourself," she replied, winking at him. He gave her a smile and asked,

"Where would you like to go first? The library? The ballroom? My bedroom?"

Myrna went bright red. "Th-the library sounds good," she stuttered. "S-so, what's your name?"

The man sighed and let go of her, "I'm known by many names. The Demon of the Castle, the Drinker of Red Rum, but you can call me Vlad Tepes," he bowed and kissed the girl's hand, "And you would be?"

"Myrna Maeve," she replied, her blush fading slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Vlad. You're quite the gentleman."

He gave her another smile, "Of course, who wouldn't be on their best behavior when in the presence of a woman such as yourself?"

"You flatter me," Myrna said, smiling back. "So, the library?"

"Ah yes, come I know a secret passage." He moved towards a knight's armor and pulled out the sword it was holding, causing the armor to swivel and reveal a passageway. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Myrna gasped, looking at the library around her in awe. "This is amazing! So many books!"<p>

Vlad sighed as he looked at the large shelves around him, "Yes, 544 years is more than enough time to acquire quite the collection. Have you chosen one that you like?"

Myrna's gaze landed on a book of Romanian folk tales, and she pulled it from the shelf. "This one; I like stories."

The vampire smiled and asked if he could see the book. After Myrna passed it to him, he flipped to a page with, what appeared to be, an illustration of him.

"I believe this one was written by an old friend of mine."

"Oh? What was their name?"

Vlad pondered for a second, "I believe it was my advisor, he was the only one not to turn his back on me when I, you know."

"Got turned?" Myrna asked, her eyes sad.

"Yes, cursed to walk the earth for all of eternity. Unable to see a beautiful sunrise, taste fine wine, feel the warmth of a woman's flesh." His eyes darted towards Myrna.

Her eyes widened slightly, but not much. _Poor wistful creature of darkness… what kind of life have you known?_

_"_A life of loneliness."

Gathering her courage, Myrna wrapped her arms around the vampire in a warm hug. "You don't have to be alone."

Vlad, stunned by what she did, returned the hug and pulled Myrna in tighter. "I can't tell you how much I've missed this feeling."

"You don't have to," the girl replied softly. She felt secure in the vampire's arms, as strange as that might be.

And in return, Vlad actually felt alive with the girl. Well, as alive a member of the living dead could feel.

Myrna snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "This feels… right, somehow. Being here, with you. I can't explain it…"

"Neither can I," he stared into the girl's stormy eyes, "Somehow, I feel like you're what I've been waiting for all these years. Someone who isn't scared of me, someone who can spend time with me, someone...Who can love me."**[3]**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**[1] Hammerspace pockets. My OC-self discovered this property of her long coat during the two years she spent training to become a SHIELD agent.**

**[2] Enchanted/magic halberd. It's full capabilities and properties will be explained later as they become relevant.**

**[3] Last chapter, my OC-self said that she wasn't even eighteen. This was BEFORE she spent two years in this universe. Even if she hasn't aged, she is still _technically_ nineteen (as she was seventeen when she arrived). She's an adult now. Why I am explaining this will become clear in the next chapter.**


	4. Who Says You Can't Go Home

**Sup guys. It's 6 in the morning, I'm in pain due to the oral surgery I had the other day, here have a chapter. **

* * *

><p>Yawning, Myrna sat up, stretching her arms over her head. A bite mark was visible on her neck, and her hair was in a state of disarray, but she felt better than she had since she found herself in this world. <em>Last night was amazing, <em>she thought to herself, looking at the vampire lying in bed next to her. Vlad looked peaceful in his sleep, and she couldn't help smiling softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Life was good.

* * *

><p>Later, after Vlad had woken up and Myrna had reported to SHIELD to tell them everything was fine, the two of them were in the library again when Myrna came across a strange, ancient looking book. Curious, she picked it up, and was surprised to see a picture of herself on the cover.<p>

"Where did you find this?" she asked, turning to Vlad.

Vlad's eyes lit up when he saw the book, "That was given to me centuries ago by a strange traveler. She said to keep it safe until the girl in red came for it. I didn't know what it meant, until now."

Myrna raised an eyebrow curiously, then opened the book. Written on the first page was a note.

_{If you're reading this, you somehow survived the transition between worlds. So you passed the first test, as a reward here's a quick tip when dealing with the device.}_

Written beneath it were instructions on how to use certain functions of the device, including the inter-dimensional travel function.**[1]** Myrna's eyes lit up when she saw directions on how to return home.

_{To return to your dimension of origin, press the button the symbol that looks like an upside down triangle with numerous sticks sticking out of the top. _

_To choose a certain dimension to visit, press the button you pressed before and concentrate on where you wanna go._

_To scan for anomalies, press the button that looks like a pair of parentheses. _

_Also about the future trials, the next test shall be given to you by the one who laughs at tragedy.}_

Myrna frowned slightly at the last bit. She wondered just what was meant by 'future trials', but she decided to ignore it, at least for the moment. Then she realized exactly what finding this book meant, and her eyes became somewhat sad.

"Is something wrong?"

"This book… it explains how I can go home… to my own world," she said slowly, almost not believing it. "But… I don't know if I want to go back."

The vampire wasn't sure what to say, but as they say if you love something set it free.

"Go, your family and friends are probably worried sick. Besides, I've gone five centuries in this castle alone I'm sure I can wait a little more until you come back." He then got a horrible thought, "You are going to come back right?"

"If I can come back, I will," Myrna promised. "And I'll try to get SHIELD to back off before I leave, so you don't have to worry about them coming after you."

Before he would have to go without her, Vlad pulled her in for one last kiss.

He pulled away, "As long as you promise to return, I'll be okay my love."

"I will return," Myrna said, teary-eyed, and she hugged Vlad tightly. "I don't know when, but I will. No matter how long it takes, I will come back to you."

Vlad didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay like this for eternity, but he had to let her go.

Reluctantly, Myrna pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. "I love you… good bye."

For the first time in centuries, Vlad began to cry. "G-good bye my love."

With a regretful smile, Myrna put the device on her wrist as she left the castle. "Until we meet again… Vlad."

* * *

><p>Using the newly-discovered teleportation function on the device, Myrna appeared in Fury's office with a loud BZAP, just as she had when she first came to this dimension.<p>

"You know a simple phone call would be just as effective Agent Anomaly." He quietly put a file away before she could see what it was.

Myrna grinned wryly. "My apologies, Director Fury. I thought it would be best to tell you what I have to say in person. As evident by the fact that I teleported in here, I now have some idea of how to use the device that brought me here."

_I can't keep calling it 'the device' all the time. It needs a name… I know! I'll call it an Inter-Dimensional Vortex Manipulator, or IDVM for short!_**[2]**

"Is that so? I guess you wish to return to your home world now?" He kept a straight face for some reason.

"Indeed. Before I go, however, there is a loose end I need to tie up." She pulled out the file on Vlad, which she had added to somewhat. "The vampire you had me investigate in Romania. He informed me that there were plans to turn him into a weapon, and that he only killed the previous agents in self-defense, as they tried to kill him." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "All attempts by SHIELD at turning him into a weapon or killing him are to be stopped."

Fury stood up and looked the girl in the eye, "And what if I don't?"

"It would be most unfortunate if the Director of SHIELD were to disappear without a trace," Myrna stated calmly. "Or if the Helicarrier were to suddenly lose power and crash."

"Are you threatening me?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

Myrna then noticed a red dot on her coat.

"You're not the only one who can make people 'disappear' so I suggest you watch what you say."

The girl shrugged. "Yeah, I figured that wouldn't work." Then she grinned. "However, I have information about the next few years that you might be interested in. Information you won't get if you don't leave the vampire alone."**[3]**

"That's better." He sat back down, although the dot was still on her just in case. "So, what kind of intel do you have?"

* * *

><p>Myrna smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you," she said, fiddling with the IDVM. "And just so you know, I <span>will<span> be coming back at some point. If you're smart, you'll honor our deal." She winked, then disappeared with a loud BZAP.

As soon as she was gone, Fury called in his top man for dealing with rampaging freaks.

"Ross? There's this punk in Romania I need you to take out, no need to be gentle."

He put the phone down and sat back. _No one threatens me and gets away with it._

* * *

><p>Myrna blinked. She was back in the shop where she found the IDVM. Everything looked exactly as it had when she had left.<p>

Checking the IDVM, she saw that she had returned on the exact same day that she had left; only an hour had passed in this world. She was shocked, to say the least.

"What luck! I guess the worst's behind me"

* * *

><p>The shopkeeper from before was currently waiting for someone, when she heard a loud BZAP she got a devious grin.<p>

"So, what do you think of the new girl?"

She turned to, someone of unidentifiable gender. The being wore a strange black robe, had a clawed metal hand, and wore a metallic red comedy/tragedy mask. When it spoke, the voice sounded like a mechanical demon.

"She seems a bit too, reckless. Are you sure it's best she keeps the device?"

The woman took a seat and laughed, "Where's the enjoyment of sending people to a horrible demise if there is a chance they'll survive?" She then took out a book labeled, _Monsters of the Omniverse._ "Besides," She smiled when she saw the picture of a vampiric man with the caption Mr. Cadillac.

"It's not like she's gonna survive long, the worst is yet to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**[1] The book provides instructions for the following functions: inter-dimensional travel; teleportation; time travel; various types of scans; commlink; data storage; internet/web browser; MP3; and (almost) universal translator. For some reason the universal translator doesn't work with certain languages, such as Ancient Sumerian.**

**[2] It looks like a vortex manipulator, but it can travel through dimensions. Thus, Inter-Dimensional Vortex Manipulator.**

**[3] Information that may or may not be completely true.**

**That last little section was entirely written by LaughingTragedy, and he owns all the characters in it with the exception of my OC-self, who is mentioned briefly.**


	5. The Dead Can't Testify

Myrna sighed. It had been three weeks since she returned to her dimension, and in all honesty she had gotten rather bored. She loved her family and friends, she really did, but she felt like she couldn't connect to them anymore. She had been stuck in another dimension for two years, even if she didn't look it, and the experience had changed her.

She couldn't go back to the life she had had before; she could try, but it would never feel right to her. Not to mention she missed Vlad terribly. Looking around her room, Myrna made a decision.

_It's time to go back._

* * *

><p>Having gathered most of her belongings and storing them in her coat, Myrna wrote a quick note to her family saying that she was going out to see the world, and left the note on her desk. Then she pressed the inter-dimensional transport button on the IDVM and closed her eyes, thinking about Vlad's castle.<p>

There was a loud BZAP, and when she opened her eyes she found herself standing in front of the castle. Or at least what was left of it. The girl let out a strangled cry at the destruction she saw before her.

The castle was in ruins, its once proud walls reduced to piles of rubble. Scorch marks could be seen here and there, and numerous bullet casings littered the ground. Nothing had been spared.

Myrna rushed inside, tears in her eyes. "No… no, no, no… this can't be right… this can't be happening…. Vlad! Vlad, where are you?!" She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to see Vlad slumped against a pile of rubble, just barely holding on. "Vlad!" She ran over and kneeled beside him, tears streaming down her face. "Just hold on, please!"

The vampire tried to speak, "I-I-I just have one final request, hold me like you did when we were together."

She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, sobbing. "Y-you can't die, please, you can't leave me! There must be someway I can save you!"

"NO, I lived long enough; you still have the rest of your life to look forward to." His voice grew weaker, "Just promise me you'll find someone to take care of you."

Myrna held him closer. "I don't want to lose you… I love you!"

Vlad looked her in the eyes and said with his last breath, "And I will always love you, Myrna Maeve." He pressed his lips against hers one last time, then went still.

The girl's eyes widened. "No… no! Vlad! VLAD!" She held her dead lover to her chest, only for him to crumble to dust before her eyes. Her heart shattered, and she broke down sobbing in the remains of her lover's castle.

* * *

><p>When her tears at last ran dry, Myrna slowly got to her feet. <em>I will find whoever did this, and I will <em>_break_ _them,_ she swore to herself, vowing to avenge Vlad's death. Making her way through the ruins, she came upon a wounded soldier hiding in a corner.

Myrna's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she slowly reached into her coat.

He crawled towards her, not noticing who she was. "Oh thank Christ, I thought Fury and Ross left me here to die."

Enraged, Myrna pulled out the halberd Vlad had given her and held the blade to the soldier's throat. "What did you just say," she growled, her eyes like cold steel.

"Y-you're not from SHIELD are you?" He silently prayed she was willing to negotiate.

"Not anymore I'm not," she said, glaring at him. "Now answer my question before I decide you aren't worth my time."

"W-what?" The man trembled with fear.

Myrna growled with frustration. "What did you say when you saw me?"

"I thought Director Fury or General Ross sent for me. Please let me go."

"Fury," she snarled, eyes flashing. She moved the halberd from the soldier's throat, then hauled the man to his feet. "You're coming with me."

"W-what do you want with me?" Despite his broken leg and ribs, he could still barely stand up.

Rolling her eyes, she snarked, "You're going to get me into SHIELD."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding, I already have a way in. You're my insurance policy.**[1]**" Then she hit him over the head with a piece of rubble, knocking him out. "Have a nice nap."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, two hooded figures looked on. One with a faceless silver mask turned to his counterpart,<p>

"Should we stop the girl?"

The one who laughs at tragedy shook his head, "Let her have her fun, after all Enki said just to observe. For now anyway."

* * *

><p>With a loud BZAP, Myrna teleported into Fury's office, looking, well, absolutely furious. She whipped out her halberd and slammed the end of it into the floor, erecting an energy barrier around herself and Fury.<strong>[2]<strong> Leaving the halberd sticking into the floor, she crossed her arms and glared at Fury, saying nothing.

Fury, silently reached for the security button. "I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to come straight to my office."

"And I didn't take you for an idiot, either; apparently we were both wrong," the girl snapped, eyes flashing with rage. "Sadly, I can't kill you, no matter how much I may want to. You're too important to the integrity of the timeline."

"Is that so? I suppose you're just here to scare me then?"

She scowled. "Why did you kill him? We had a deal, Fury. What reason could you have possibly had to break it?"

"You see, what with our super soldier serum lost with the Captain and Banner being a walking nuke, Vlad was the closest thing to a living weapon that could be controlled. We tried to be diplomatic but he just attacked us."

In an instant Myrna closed the distance between them and slapped him in the face. "Diplomacy my ass, Fury! Your agents always attacked him first! Why do you think I survived where others fell?! It was because I didn't act like an idiot and attack the moment I saw him!" she screamed at him, angry tears streaming down her face. "He wasn't some animal who attacked people without reason! He was a person, he had feelings!"

"Not anymore."

"Because you killed him, you complete and utter asshole!" she screeched. "The first thing I saw when I returned was his castle in utter ruins! I found him just barely holding on amid the rubble and debris! The man I loved died in my arms! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FEELS?!"

Fury leaned back in his chair, "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"You should, Fury," Myrna said, her voice now dangerously calm. "You should. Because I have both the means and the motive to make your life a living hell."

"You have a teleporter you barely know how to use, a couple of outdated weapons, and nothing else. I ,on the other hand, have agents. Speaking of which." Myrna heard the door behind her burst open, and she sighed.

"Typical Fury," she said drily. "Always jumping to conclusions. I only said I have the means and the motive; I never said I'd use them." She sighed again. "As much as it irritates me, I'm still an employee of SHIELD. I never resigned, if you recall."

"Consider this your pink slip, shoot her." The agents did as he said.

The bullets ricocheted of the energy barrier, embedding themselves in the wall, and Myrna glared at Fury. "And here I was about to offer you an olive branch; a chance at forgiveness. But apparently you don't swing that way. So be it then." She raised her hand, and the halberd flew into it.**[3]** "I leave here as your enemy, Fury.**[4]** Agent Anomaly is no more; Crimson Vengeance takes her place." She teleported away, and the energy barrier vanished.

Fury sighed and called Hill, "Maria, do we still have those HYDRA designs for a dimension transporter?"

* * *

><p>BZAP.<p>

"Where am I no-"

"_Stupefy!_"

Thump.

"Severus, was that necessary? She doesn't even look to be of age."

The half-blood prince turned to his bearded superior, "You can never be too careful, for all we know she could be one of the Dark Lord's spies." Severus kept his wand on the girl.

"I highly doubt one of Voldemort's spies would be wearing Muggle clothing, Severus."

"I suppose so, and she did somehow get passed the protective charms. Perhaps we should take her to your office for further questioning, _Wingardium Leviosa!" _Myrna's body then started to float at around 3 ft above the ground. The two wizards then made their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Yes, I just killed Vlad. His death was planned from the start. I'm a dick like that. **

**[1] The unnamed soldier is later found on the deck of the Helicarrier, unconscious but alive. There is a note pinned to his shirt that reads, "I believe this is yours; you should really take better care of your things. -CV"**

**[2] Yes, this is one of the halberd's many magical properties. The energy barrier can repel/deflect most weapons or physical assaults, as well as certain elemental or magical attacks. It does have its limits, however; you won't see my OC-self using it to block a missile, or an Avada Kedavra.**

**[3] Like Thor with Mjolnir, my OC-self can summon the halberd into her hand, as long as it is relatively nearby; i.e. she can't summon it from more than half a mile away.**

**[4] It is important to note that my OC-self says that she leaves as Fury's enemy, not SHIELD's. She has nothing against SHIELD, or the soldiers and agents who attacked Vlad's castle, as they were just following orders. Fury and Ross, on the other hand... well, let's just say that they're going to come to regret their decision. Especially Ross, seeing as my OC-self already dislikes him due to how he treats Banner.**

**Also, you remember the intel that my OC-self gave Fury last chapter? Most of it was complete bullshit. Had he followed through with their deal, Fury would have received the real intel from my OC-self. But Fury didn't follow through with the deal, and thus he has false information he doesn't know is false. In other words, he's fucked. **

**Say what you will about my OC-self, but she's not naive or stupid. Okay, she might be a little naive in some ways, but she's not completely naive. She knows things. Many things. Things that will come in handy in the future. Yup yup yup.**


	6. Do You Believe In Magic

**Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that; real life can be a bitch sometimes.**

**Anywho, some of you may be wondering, "Wait, didn't OC-Myrna's boyfriend/lover/whatever just die? Why isn't she grieving?"**

**My answer to you is: she already has. There's a large timeskip between when my OC-self leaves Fury's office and when she arrives in the Harry Potter verse. She's spent about six months aimlessly wandering the omniverse, grieving for Vlad. His death caused her to crack, and she's a little less sane than she was before. But enough about that; on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Upon arriving in the Headmaster's office, the two wizards sat the unconscious girl in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.<p>

"Should we bind her hands?"

"I hardly think that will be necessary, Severus. She appears to be harmless, after all we checked and she didn't have the dark mark."

Severus begrudgingly agreed, "Very well, Albus." He then pointed his wand at the girl and said, "_Ennervate!_"

The girl's eyes snapped open, and she looked around wildly. "Bwuh?!" Upon spotting Severus, she blinked. "Alan Rickman?"

"What did you call me?" It's certainly not the strangest thing he's been called.

The girl giggled nervously. "Whoops, sorry. You remind me of someone else. I guess that's not your name, huh." She noticed Dumbledore, and a look of realization crossed her face. "Ah! You're Severus Snape, aren't you? And that's Albus Dumbledore. Am I at Hogwarts, then?"

Snape kept his wand on the girl, "And just how do you know of us, Muggle?"

She pouted. "What makes you think I'm a Muggle? Aside from my clothes, obviously. As to how I know of you, well... you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her pout turned into a slight smirk.

"I'm afraid if you don't tell us how you know of this place, I will have to take the information by force."

The girl blanched. "Well when you put it like that, I suppose I have to comply. I'd rather not be subject to Legilimency**[1]**. How I know of you is simple." She paused for effect. "I'm from another dimension where you're both fictional characters in a series of novels. It's an extremely popular series, actually. They've made movies of it and everything, although you probably wouldn't know what movies are, considering… well, you're wizards. No offence, of course." She smiled innocently. "Anyways, I'm Myrna. Myrna Maeve. Not that you asked."

Albus got a smile, "Ah, I do recall another traveler who came to this dimension a few years back. He even carried a device similar to yours I believe."

Myrna blinked. "Huh, I wasn't expecting that. Then again I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Speaking of years, what year is it?"

"I believe it's 1995 and we just sent our students back home."

"Ah, so Harry will be starting his fifth year this fall."

Snape sneered at the mention of Potter, "I guess these novels follow Mr. Potter?"

Myrna frowned slightly. "Yeah, they do. And while I understand your animosity towards him due to what an ass his father was to you, you could stand to be a bit nicer to him considering who his mother was. Yes, I know about your feelings for Lily, and about the form of your Patronus. It's covered in the novels."

Snape stayed quiet for a few moments and just stared at the girl, and then finally said, "50 points from Gryffindor."

"I'd actually be in Slytherin according to the official quiz. Shocking, I know."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Understandable. So… considering my vast knowledge of what is to come, do you want my help to prevent people dying?"

Albus then recalled why that last traveler came, "Actually, we more or less signed an agreement with the last traveler who came stating if any traveler was to come they'd be allowed admittance to our school on the grounds they don't derail our timeline too much. I'm not sure if this applies to you, allow me to pull out the document."

He went to his desk and immediately pulled out a horribly dusty scroll. He passed it to Myrna and she was intrigued by it's contents,

_{Let it be known that the dimension HP subsection Occult shall be open to all peaceful travelers as long as they do not spoil anything for the inhabitants.}_**[2]**

She then tried to read the smudged signature of the guy who made this contract, "Doctor….Who?"**[3]**

"Precisely, I believe he said something about travelers gaining magical abilities within this dimension, I can send you to Diagon Alley to acquire a wand if you wish to enroll."

Myrna grinned. "Oh hell yes."

* * *

><p>Twirling her new wand - pear with dragon heartstring core, 12 ¾ inches, surprisingly swishy - Myrna followed Severus through Diagon Alley.<p>

"Try not to draw too much attention to yourself Miss Maeve." Snape was rather pissed he was stuck with the traveler, "And remember, if anyone asks you're an American Muggleborn transferring to Hogwarts for the year."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Professor," Myrna said calmly. "Can we go to the Magical Menagerie next? I'd like to get myself a familiar."

"Very well, I'll wait outside."

"Okay, I'll be back." With that, Myrna went into the shop and started looking around. _Hmm… what should I get? An owl? A cat? Or perhaps something more exotic?_

"Good day Miss! What can I do for you?" She jumped at the shopkeeper's sudden appearance.

"Oh, I'm looking to get a familiar," Myrna replied. "Do you have anything interesting?"

The shopkeeper got a smile on his face, "I believe I have just the thing for you! Come along." He moved deeper into the shop, with Myrna in tow.

He stopped at a large collection of bats and picked up a little one, "This is a brown bat, female, just a few months old, and only 1 galleon."

Myrna gently took the little bat from the shopkeeper's hands and cradled it to her chest, cooing. "Aren't you the cutest little thing… I'll call you Mina." She softly stroked the bat's head with her finger. "I'm gonna take good care of you."

* * *

><p>Having finished buying her supplies, Myrna and Severus returned to Hogwarts to discuss with Dumbledore where she would be staying for the summer.<p>

"May I suggest we get her a room at Hogsmeade?"

"Actually…" Myrna said slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "I was thinking I could get a house on Privet Drive, to keep an eye on Harry."

Albums leaned back and thought over the idea, "Very well, I could always have to stay with an associate of mine that lives there. Do you remember her from your books?"

"Oh, you mean Arabella Figg, the squib? That could work, but I'm concerned that one of her cats might try to make a meal of my new familiar." As if aware that she was being discussed, Mina poked her head out of Myrna's breast pocket and gave a small squeak. Myrna cooed and gave her a light pat on the head with her finger.

Albus smiled at this adorable display, "I assure you, her pets are well trained and I'm positive your little bat can easily escape them if they try anything."

"If you say so, Headmaster," Myrna said. "I trust your judgement." _For this anyways… some of your other decisions, however… well, we'll see how it goes._ "So, when do I move in?"

"In about a fortnight."

"Where should I stay until then? Grimmauld Place?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, perhaps you should just stay here for the time being." **[4]**

Myrna raised an eyebrow curiously, then shrugged. "Whatever you say, sir."

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for allowing me to stay with you, Miss Figg; I really appreciate it," Myrna said for the umpteenth time. She held a trunk in her hand, and Mina was peeking out of her breast pocket. "If there's anything I can do to help you while I'm here, just say the word."<p>

"There'll be no need for that Myrna, any friend of Albus is a friend of mine." Figg said as she dusted the couch so Myrna won't have to need a lint roller every time she goes to bed.

"If you say so, Miss Figg." She set her trunk down behind the couch. "I don't want to be a burden to you while I'm here."

"Think nothing of it deary, just as long as you don't harm my cats you're company is welcome here."

"I wouldn't dream of harming them." _Unless they do something to Mina, of course. _

She then saw one of the cats eyeing Mina, and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "I think I'll go explore the neighborhood now. I'll be back later."

Before she left, Figg warned her about the dangers of the neighborhood, "Make sure you stay away from the Dursley's boy!"

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**[1] Although she is currently unaware of it, my OC-self has a barrier in her mind that prevents others from reading it, a barrier she will be able to lower at will when she becomes aware of it. Powerful telepaths or experienced Legilimency users, such as Charles Xavier or Severus Snape, would be able to break through said barrier if they put enough force into it, but it would take some time for them to do so. BUT WAIT! you might say, wasn't Vlad able to read her mind with little or no effort? He was, but Vlad was a special case that will be explained later. How much later remains to be seen.**

**[2] Basically means "As long as you don't kill people willy-nilly, tell the inhabitants about future events, or completely derail the timeline by killing Voldemort or something, you're good." My OC-self WILL be preventing some deaths. Exactly which deaths she will be preventing, however, remain to be seen.**

**[3] Yes, that Doctor. You know the one. He's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and he travels in a blue police box called the TARDIS.**

**[4]LT wrote that line; I have no idea why he makes it look like Dumbledore has no knowledge of Grimmauld Place, as I'm pretty sure Dumbledore was aware of it at that time in canon. *shrugs* Oh well. **


End file.
